


In Which Sirius Attempts To Find Out Remus' Crush (But It's Him)

by VibraniumWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus has a crush on Sirius, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumWolf/pseuds/VibraniumWolf
Summary: Gryffindor common room, late Autumn, the Marauder's sixth year...Sirius gets bored and decides to find out who Remus has a crush on. What he didn't expect was "You" being the answer...Short Wolfstar fic, might be extended to a full-length one if I get enough good feedback!





	In Which Sirius Attempts To Find Out Remus' Crush (But It's Him)

**Author's Note:**

> Guten Morgen, Reader!  
> This is my first fic on ao3 so I'm actually very nervous about how it's going to turn out. There's a few things to sort out before you read though!
> 
> 1) There won't be regular updates unless I decide to flesh it out, because at the moment I'm not even sure which direction I'm going to take it... Sorry :/
> 
> 2) If you like it, let me know! Comments, Kudos etc will affect how long I'll make the fic and I would love to see your thoughts
> 
> 3) I'm new on this site so... Idk, if you want to get in contact, I would love some friends!
> 
> (I'm so sorry I am the most awkward person in the whole of Britain.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Sirius was stretched out on one of the sofas, legs propped on the arm. It was his favourite way to take up as much space as possible; and it made sure his head was in the perfect place to talk to Remus, who sat on the other end of the sofa, reading one of the books which he had collected to help him in Divination. It was a particularly confusing volume about crystal balls which he was reading this evening, and his forehead was creased in frustration.   
Sirius, bored by the book he had been attempting to read for Charms, put it down and tilted his head so he could see Remus, albeit upside down.

"Hey, Moony," he began after a few minutes, a smirk playing on his lips.  
"I have a question for you, mate."

Remus took a second to glance away from his book at the boy beside him. "I'm reading, Sirius. I can't answer a question right now."

"Well, you know me... You'll end up answering it, one way or another"

A sigh came from behind the book, and it was lowered slightly in resignation. "Right, I guess I have a few minutes. What's your question?"  
"Who do you fancy?"  
The book shot back up, but Sirius wasn't deterred.  
"I know you fancy someone, everyone does! Come on Moony, you can tell me mate."  
Remus didn't respond. Well, he tried to, but his words were swallowed up in embarrassment and wouldn't leave his mouth.  
"You - can - tell - me!" Sirius sang in a whisper. "Come on, just a name! One name!" He was enjoying the challenge of his friend's stubbornness. "Ok, I'll try and guess. Tell me when I've got it." His face scrunched in thought.  
"Does she have.. red hair? It's not Lily, is it? God, James'll be mad if it is. He has the biggest crush on her."  
"It's not Lily" Remus muttered from behind the book. Sirius carried on.  
"Brown hair? Wait, what house is she in? It's Ravenclaw, isn't it? Bet you crush on a smart girl."  
"Not Ravenclaw." Another reluctant mutter came from the book.  
"Ugh, come on! Make it easier for me. A clue!"  
The book finally lowered again. "God, Padfoot, it's not a bloody game!"  
"Then just tell me who it is, Moony! I know there's a girl, you can't hide in your books forever!"  
"Watch me!" came an angry reply.  
Sirius, apparently unaware of how uncomfortable Remus was, started chanting in a whisper, accompanied by a grin and a discretely pumping fist.  
"Who is it! Who is it! Who do you like! Who do you like!"   
Remus hid his face even further behind his book, trying to ignore Sirius' question, but the black haired boy beside him kept going.  
"Remus, come on, come on, just a name, I swear that'll be the end of it! Who is it who is it who is it who is--"

"BLOODY HELL SIRIUS, IT'S YOU!" Remus burst out loudly.  
"It's you." He repeated, barely audibly. 

Sirius stopped. His mouth fell open as his brain began to digest what his friend had said.   
Remus' book had fallen, ignored, onto his lap, and his previously angry expression shifted to fear as he realised what he had said. Sirius couldn't meet Remus' eyes as he sprung up off the sofa and ran. Ran out of the common room, not knowing where to, as long as it was far away from that sofa.

~~~

Sirius raced down the halls, up stairs, down stairs, completely oblivious to any and all distractions. First years shoved out of the way, paintings murmuring in confusion, prefects and teachers shouting at him to stop, to slow down, when that was the last thing he wanted to do. They should all just go away.

He ran for an age, listening to the rhythmic impacts of his feet on the stone, steps echoing throughout the castle, heart beating even faster. The speed helped, preoccupying his mind and blocking his thoughts. He didn't want to think about what he was running from.

Nevertheless, it was a futile effort. Eventually the punishing pace caught up to him in a deserted second-floor corridor, and he stopped abruptly, falling to the floor and pressing his back against the cool stone of the wall. He curled his legs up as tight as they would go and listened to his heart as it slowed down, the regular thump-thump returning with some unwelcome thoughts.

~Remus...~  
Sirius shook his head like a dog's, shaggy black hair flipping around. There was no way that Remus actually felt like that. It must've just been a cruel joke. And what a cruel, cruel joke it was. 

His heart beat faster as he thought of the calm hazel eyes, the way they shone as an extension of a smile, the way you could always tell if it was a true smile. The floppy hair which never sat quite right, which fell down at the most inappropriate of moments and made him laugh. The incredible brain and bookishness which should've belonged in Ravenclaw, which was so mismatched with a rule-breaking, reckless personality...

And as he remembered the smile, a slightly lopsided grin brimming with joy, Sirius came to a realisation. That smile, which could cheer him up on the saddest day, which was even now tugging his lips into a mirror image, was forever engrained into his memory. In an instant, the consequences of that thought reached him, with sudden feelings of both incredible disbelief and instant belief.

~Wow. You like him. You're completely besotted, you absolute idiot.~  
And, a minute later,  
~I'm gay?~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it through! For those non-british readers, fancy means crushing on, liking etc... If there is any other slang or phrases which you don't understand, feel free to ask. I'm not sure about the time period slang though.. I didn't put any in because I was scared of getting it wrong. Can anyone help with that?
> 
> Also - is there any way of inputting italic on this website? Some of the sentences don't make sense without it...
> 
>  
> 
> Comment what you think! Do you want another chapter?


End file.
